


let's write our happy ending now, sweetheart

by moonlitkwan



Series: falling for u [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Endearments, Engagement, Established Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Established Relationship, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Nicknames, No Angst, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Yoon Jeonghan is Whipped, jeonghan proposes, tagging this because all my other works are angst with sad endings whoops, they are very much in love thank you for coming to my ted talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitkwan/pseuds/moonlitkwan
Summary: "Joshua Hong, my Joshuji, will you marry me?"
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: falling for u [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001655
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	let's write our happy ending now, sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> so this has been on my drafts for awhile now and i totally forgot how i wrote jeonghan's words for proposing. there's a slight chance that i got inspired while searching through the internet or completely making it myself but yeah, if the words are kinda similar please feel free to tell me (i probably wrote this the time i didn't know how to rephrase or get inspiration, i'm sorry i was young and reckless please don't hurt me. kinda still am now but probably a little more responsible? hopefully)

When Jeonghan bent his knee down and took the ring out of his pocket, revealing a beautiful diamond ring that fitted Joshua's finger perfectly, the latter did his best to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall but all his efforts were in vain. Joshua couldn't contain his emotions especially if it had something to do with one Yoon Jeonghan whom he loved so much. "My beloved,"

Joshua tried to wipe his tears away but they still kept on falling, no matter how much he tried to stop them from dropping. Jeonghan didn't even say anything yet, only uttering out the endearing call names they had for each other but it was already enough for Joshua to burst into tears. "Until this day," Jeonghan muttered softly, a tender gaze staring back into his. "I still can't believe you're mine even though I don't deserve you, still can't believe that you love me just as much as I love you."

The male continued. "I don't know what I did in my past life that I got to have you in my life," Jeonghan must've saved the planet from blowing up because he was so lucky to have Joshua in his life. He didn't deserve Joshua and in fact, there were still a lot of guys out there that deemed worthy enough to have Joshua's love and affection but Joshua chose him in spite of lacking so much. Joshua loved him despite his imperfections and flaws, and Jeonghan wouldn't take him for granted and exchange him with anything else in the world. "I am so lucky to call you as mine just like how I am yours, my Shua."

A life without Joshua wasn't a life that Jeonghan wished to have. 

"I love you so much, I can't bear the thought of losing you, honey. I can't imagine my life without you, I just want to keep you in my arms and love you for the rest of my life." A future with Joshua, and a bright one at that, was something that Jeonghan wished to have. Thoughts of being able to wake up next to Joshua was making his chest feel warm, especially at the thoughts of being the last person that the latter would see at night and the first person that he would see at day. Jeonghan couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with him until his very last breath. "I want to wake up next to you, see your face everyday, hold you in my arms and grow old with you, love."

Joshua's tears didn't bother to stop flowing out of his eyes. In spite of his blurry vision and how loud his heart was pounding along against his chest, Joshua did his best to focus on the male in front of him without fainting out of happiness. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, to love and care for you until eternity." Jeonghan was meant to love Joshua Hong with every fibre of his being, and he was carrying no regrets.

Joshua saved him from his miserable life as well, showed him what it was like to truly _live_ happily and gave him reasons why he shouldn't give up so easily. A smile was threatening to break his lips at the abrupt appearance of a random memory crossing over his mind, remembering the day Joshua presented to him a couple of slideshows on why life was worth it even though the latter didn't need to do that for him. Jeonghan was reminded of how amusing that day was, and how his chest felt warm and light at the sight of Joshua exerting so much effort just for him - including the fact that Joshua presented the male his main points and thoughts in the midst of their examination week. It was probably the day Jeonghan fell in love, too.

Life was hard, for Jeonghan it really was but with Joshua by his side, the days seem more brighter and more endurable - the days were now worth it, just like what Joshua emphasized to him so much that fateful day. Joshua was the best thing that ever happened to him. "I am so thankful to have you in my life, dear. You who brought color back to my dull world, you who drove the rain away and gave me back my sunshine, you who gave me more reasons to live, you who brought back light to my life, and you who made me feel happy and loved."

"I can't wait to grow old with you, sunshine." Jeonghan looked at Joshua with so much love and devotion glinting in his eyes.

Was it even possible for someone to love anyone this much? Jeonghan knew that he could only love one Joshua Hong in his life, and also knew that he never loved anyone the way he loved his lover so very much. 

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, build a family with you, adopt dogs with you---" Jeonghan paused in his words with a sheepish smile etched to his lips at the sudden thought of possibly bearing a different preference with his lover. The male didn't mind anything though, all he wanted was to make Joshua happy and keep his smile. If Joshua was happy, Jeonghan was happy too. "---or cats if you want, darling. I don't mind anything, I just want you in my life."

Sincerity colored each of Jeonghan's words, and he offered his heart willingly to Joshua for the latter to take and receive entirely instead of bearing it up on his sleeves. "I want to keep you safe from this world, and to shower you with all the love and the care that you deserve."

Jeonghan was bombarded with an onslaught of memories that revolved around him and his lover but he blinked back his tears away and did his best not to choke on his own sobs and said, "You have always been there for me, you always have my back and I know that I can always lean on you. You never left me, through my darkest and brightest days, you're always there and I can't imagine my life without you. You're my present, and you're also my future."

Jeonghan breathed out with his heart thumping to the beat of Joshua's name against his chest. "I love you so much, and even though I don't deserve you, I will do my best and treat you like a precious gem, love you and take care of you for the rest of my life." This was Jeonghan's promise to Joshua, and he will never ever break it. He swore it on his life.

"I was a mess, until you found me and put me back together. You make me so happy that I feel so complete and safe in my life. I don't want to let you go, and I'll gladly hold your hand tight as we walk through the dark road together. I'm not going anywhere, and I'll always be yours, forever." Forever wasn't scary anymore because he had Joshua by his side. Jeonghan looked forward to creating more memories with his lover that would exceed the span of forever. It'll be their treasured moments together withstanding the test of time. "How does forever sound, baby? Because until the day I die, I'm only yours. I never believed in love and thought it was nothing but a fairytale until you came to my life and proved me wrong."

Jeonghan stopped to catch his breath before smiling back at his lover again, a swarm of butterflies fluttering in his stomach at the way Joshua was gazing back at him. It was all or nothing. Jeonghan cleared his throat before continuing his words, saying, "Let's write our happy ending now, sweetheart. Joshua Hong, my Joshuji, will you marry me?" Joshua nodded his head vigorously, breathing out a soft, _"Yes",_ as Jeonghan stood up and slid the ring to his finger before holding his cheek and angling his head to share a gentle kiss.

When they pulled back, Jeonghan immediately kissed Joshua's tears away in spite of having a pool of tears himself. Jeonghan caressed Joshua's cheek briefly before pulling the latter to his embrace, his arms immediately wrapped around his waist and his head buried in his now fiancé's neck as he craved his warmth and affection. "You're stuck with me now," Jeonghan murmured, a contented smile lingering on his lips at the soft touch of Joshua running his hand through Jeonghan's hair. "And I'll never let you go."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Hannie," Joshua dropped a small kiss to his fiancé's hair. "I love you, Jeonghan."

"I love you too, Shua," Jeonghan lifted his head to capture Joshua's lips in another tender kiss. "So very much."


End file.
